Warriors
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Poems about all the things I frequently pray about and what it means to be a prayer warrior. All poems are based on things that are really true to the struggles and triumphs I've had as a Christian. Please enjoy, and if you ever have any questions about these things, feel free to ask in the reviews. I'll do my best answering at the beginning of every chapter.
1. Something Worth Fighting For

**Hi everyone! So I've had this idea for a while, and I'm really excited to finally start writing it. This is a series of poems all based off of things I pray about or have to deal with in my faith often. I'm calling it Warriors because God calls us to go to battle in prayer. Also, I really like the movie war room and being prayer warriors. Anyway, here's my first poem, Something Worth Fighting For.**

I can't explain

The pain

When I look into my brother's eyes

Look at all the tears he cries

I want to take it all back

But now I listen to my own voice crack

But there's nothing I can choose

And I've got everything to lose

Why'd it have to be this way?

Why'd you have to listen to what they'd say?

You're my brother and my best friend.

I always thought it'd be that way to the end

However time goes on

And your scars don't come undone

I want you to know that you're forgiven

Love like this could never be misgiven.

Jesus showed us the ultimate sacrifice

He died and taught to love with your life

And I hope that if a time ever came that I'd have to choose,

That I'd do the same for you too

You're my brother and my best friend

I pray we'll stay that way until the end

No walls you stack

No matter how many times you turn your back

We're something worth fighting for

When you knock, I'll let you in my door

I know I'll probably say something real bad

But know my intent is never to make you feel sad

And you might tell me something that will really hurt

I know your intent isn't to make me feel like dirt

I'll forgive you

Please forgive me too

Cause I really believe

That God made no mistake in making us family

You're my brother and my best friend

Jesus wants us to stay that way until the end

Just look at the example He has shown

We're not meant to live this life alone

So when I come and knock at your door

Please answer cause we're something worth fighting for

 **Alright, so I hope you all liked this. I pray a lot for my relationship with my brother. We've had a lot of twists and turns, but I do think we are something worth fighting for, as goes for anybody's relationship with anyone. I'll have more up soon. Oh, and if you ever have any requests based on something you pray about often, feel free to send them in. Have a great night everyone!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. My father never fails me

**Hey everyone! It's my fanfiction anniversary week! I have an announcement thing explaining it all if you want to read that. Anyway, since it's late, and I'm lazy, I thought I'd start by updating this since my poems are pretty short. Stay tuned for a Oneshot in a little bit too!**

Everywhere I look

I see doubt

It haunts me at night

I lie awake in my dark room fighting it

I hear it shout to me

You can't

You're not good enough

Who are you to think you can do this?

Stop.

Quit now before you're too emotionally invested

My head spins

I want to cry

I want to be done

I want to quit

But I hear a whisper in my ear

It's from my Heavenly father

"You can

"You're more than good enough

"You're my daughter, and you can do this through me

"Keep going

"Go after this wholeheartedly"

And I smile

My father never fails me

And I will draw my strength from him

 **So, I hope you enjoyed! This was centered a lot around my doubts. I had my state swim meet this weekend, and while I was warming up, I kept hearing voices telling me I didn't deserve to be there, but when I was swimming my race (it was the mile if you really want to know) I heard God telling me to keep going and that he loved me and was with me. I sort of repeat things in my head to keep myself going, so I kept saying to myself "Where does my help come from? My help comes from the Lord!" And I began to feel really strong in the water. When I finished, I looked up and saw I had gotten a best time by nearly 20 seconds! I have no doubt that my strength had come from God and he saw me through the whole race.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and helping me make it two years on fanfiction!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Wonder

**Hey everyone! So today was simply the best day ever, and this little poem was inspired by it. Let me explain, three prayers of mine were answered today, and besides just that, God surprised me in some other really big ways. So, my church does a baptism event (I don't know what else to call it) at a lake nearby, and two of my friends were baptized this year. One of them is EmilyGraceWrites (go check her account out btw, she's super cool and may upload more soon). In the past two ish years, she's really stopped letting her parents faith define what she believes but made her faith her own, and I'm so proud of her! The other, I won't say his name, has had some hard losses in his family including his cousin in a car accident on the way home last Christmas, and has really had some doubts. This past week, Emily and I were talking with him after swim, and some things started changing on how he views God. After accepting that God really loves him, he decided to get baptized. Also, my seven year old brother Jack decided to be baptized, and im so excited he understands that commitment at such a young age (myself, my sister, my other brother, and my brother in law were all baptized last year btw). On top of that, I found out that I'm going to be an Aunt again! So yeah, pretty exciting day! Anywho, enjoy the poem!**

There's something about water

It's both thrilling yet scary

I know I'm practically always in it,

But when I look at it differently I'm amazed

I see the wonder in what God has made

It's amazing how something can be so beautiful yet dangerous

We take in the horizon

Yet mourn the loss of a drowning all at the same beach

How can something so still and quiet also be the cause of shipwrecks

I've always been drawn to the water

And believe me, it's not just because I'm a swimmer.

I remember the time I went under and felt the darkness creeping around me

And then I came up and saw light, the sun glistening against waves

And I was in wonder

And now I get to celebrate the friends and family who see that wonder too

And maybe

Maybe the reason we mark our faith in water

Is because it's a perfect representation of how life with faith in God is

Underneath is dark and scary

But God pulls us up

He smiles when we see the light and understand

We have to trust him in something scary

And then when it's all said and done, we see, really see, the wonder in what he's made

I hope I'll never forget that wonder

I never want to forget the glitter of the light

I hope my friends and family won't either

Because I look at these moments and know I prayed for this

I prayed for this, and God showed me something wonderful

 **So, I know this is different than my other poems done for this collection, but it just seemed fitting, and rhymes didn't work well with the theme I wanted to convey. I hope you all enjoyed, and thanks for being patient with the fact I only update this like once a year or something. Also, I have a poem I wrote over my camping trip, that I might upload on here soon. I'm still deciding if I want to make it public since the moment was a really personal one on one with God sort of experience. Anyway, stay tuned, and it might go up. Thank you for reading!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
